


Good Morning

by aliencereal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Ear Kink, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Established Relationship, F/F, Morning Sex, Sleepy Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke likes learning new things about Merrill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

One of the best things about Merrill moving in is constant opportunities to learn more about her. Hawke’s genuine excitement about that probably speaks to how madly in love she’s fallen; most of the time, she’s nowhere near this nosy.

Okay, okay, so she’s pretty nosy. But usually she doesn't find herself in bed with someone and admiring the shape of their hairline. Or feeling at peace with the world when she can smile and dispel a nervous tic. Or quietly keeping a mental catalog of the foods they love and those they only like.

Hawke has it bad, okay? And Fenris and Anders can both shut their Maker forsaken mouths about it.

Merrill is still asleep, curled up in a fetal ball of too-slender limbs and soft skin. Hawke’s adorable little spoon. She has a hickey along her collarbone, another proudly adorning her exposed breast. Hawke runs her fingers gently over the marks she’d left there the night before, trying not to wake her.

Merrill’s _ears_ twitch, and Hawke can’t help the delighted smile that spreads across her face. That’s so _cute_.

She leans in and kisses her lover’s ear, nuzzling with her nose. She expects a sleepy mumble or another twitch; she gets far more than that. Merrill moans softly in her sleep and her hips squirm the way they do when Hawke slides a finger inside of her.

Well. Now _this_ is interesting.

“Merrill, dearest,” Hawke breathes against Merrill’s ear, watching as the elven woman blinks slowly into consciousness. Hawke nibbles gently at the edge of Merrill’s pointed ear, just to watch her breath hitch.

“Ma vhenan?” Merrill questions, her voice still small from sleep.

“Why didn’t you tell me your ears had such a… _charming_ secondary function?” Hawke asks, pulling gently on the earlobe with her teeth. Merrill gasps and flushes, squirming against the fancy mattress.

“It—It didn’t seem— _Oh_ , oh that’s lovely,” Merrill sighs, scooting back to press closer to Hawke.

“ _You’re_ lovely,” Hawke adds, tracing the lines of cartilage with her tongue. Merrill giggles, in that specific shy way that she has when she accepts a compliment.

Hawke drapes a hand over Merrill’s stomach, pets a line from her navel to down between her legs, then back up, never dipping her fingers into the welcoming wetness that’s forming. Merrill whines a quiet complaint, nudging Hawke’s hand hopefully downwards after a few strokes.

Hawke nips her ear just as her hand strokes lightly over Merrill’s wet slit, and the elven woman’s hips come up sharply. She whimpers.

Hawke gives in. Merrill is warm and slick and she lets out a delightful series of hitching moans when Hawke’s fingertips circle her clit.

“ _Hawke--_ ” Merrill pleads, writhing against the sheets in a way that makes Hawke want to bury her face between inviting thighs. But that would mean abandoning the ear, so she suckles on that instead. It’s worth it when Merrill sobs, frantic, and Hawke works her lover’s clit at a quicker pace, merciful and just what she knows Merrill likes.

Sure enough, it only takes a minute of this before Merrill’s back bows, her whole body thrashing with the force of the orgasm. Merrill is, physically, the smallest lover Hawke has ever taken to bed, but she also has the most explosive completions. She pants and moans and her body moves like a wave, every part of her trembling.

She’s like a force of nature when she finds her pleasure, and Hawke thinks that is the _best bloody thing_.

She waits patiently for Merrill to come out of her daze, open-mouthed kissing the back of her neck in the meantime. Eventually, she hears the other woman yawn, just before she turns around to face Hawke.

“Good morning, gorgeous,” Hawke says, grinning. Merrill giggles and throws her arms around Hawke, nuzzling happily into her neck.

“A _very_ good morning, it seems," Merrill replies, face still flushed.

"I rather thought so, yes."


End file.
